


Don't leave my Side

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Pairings, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren, Mikasa and Armin come to a new school, a lot of difficulties appear, like hot teachers or new rivals.<br/>High School AU, i know this is nothing new but i wanted to write my own version of this au. I also added multiple pairings, so that each chapter focuses on another person.<br/>gets mature from the fifth chapter on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren Yeager

Eren widened his eyes in shock:"WHAT? Since when do you want to got to the Survey High as well?“ His adoptive sister sighed audibly:"Eren, someone got to take care of you. Otherwise you will make crappy decisions again.“ "But Mikasa, you ought to go to this elite school... You were always the best student in school, you had only extremely high grades.“ Eren couldn’t believe it.  
His adoptive sister, gifted in basically everything, just wouldn’t do what was best for her. "Armin and I have decided to follow you on your school and you will not dissuade us from our choice.“, said Mikasa determined, with a voice where other people would have given up the discussion. But not Eren, he knew Mikasa way too long to let her win this easily:"Armin as well? Where did you get those ideas from?“ With a sharp glance, Mikasa ended the conversation and went back to writing her application.  
The brown haired teen sighed, he knew that his two only friends thus ruined a lot of opportunities for the future, but somehow he was also relieved. Together the High School would probably be a lot better.  
Eren and Mikasa both had lost their parents in young age and had grown up together as adopted siblings. Armin was being bullied quite a lot when he was younger, because of his dream to travel the world and explore something completely new.  
Eren and his, even as a little girl, very strong sister had often saved him and then they got friends with him.  
The blonde was one of the best when it comes to logic and knowledge.

The first day at the new school. Armin looked around nervously. "Come on, Armin. We can do this.“, Mikasa said encouragingly and pushed him gently towards the school.  
He turned around angrily to the black-haired half asian:“Let it be. I can handle it without you two as well… Don’t worry about me that much.“ Mikasa wanted to say something, but saw his, close to tears, and yet resolute eyes and decided to stick to it and nodded absently.  
In the classroom, most of the sitting places were already occupied. In the back row were three seats left. Once Eren had settled between Mikasa and Armin and wanted to unpack his stuff, an unfamiliar boy appeared in front of him.  
He had put on a contemptuous grin and laughed appreciatively:"Why do you think that YOU can sit next to this beautiful girl, heh?" He took a short glance at Mikasa and turned back to Eren. Before he could add another comment, Eren got up abruptly and marked him with an evil glare.  
Just before he could punch the newcomer in the face, Mikasa stopped him. Addressed to the other one she said infuriated:"Look! I don’t know you, but please left Eren alone.“ "She's like my sister to me, you bastard. Don’t think that you have any chances with her! She’s too good for you, you horse face“ Just a second before the insulted could go nuts, a slightly taller boy with short black hair grabbed his arm:“Drop it, Jean. The teacher is about to come and you don’t want to end up at the directors on the first day, do you?“ The black-haired smiled encouragingly at Jean and this nodded slowly "You're right as always, Marco. Let’s leave this looser.“ The two turned away and walked to their seats. Already standing in front of his chair, Jean turned around again and hissed something to Eren:"Next time you won’t get away just like that."  
The class came slowly to rest and in the background, the school bell rang for the first class. Mikasa went back to her place and Eren also sat down. He had had conflicts with people quite often when he was younger.  
He was beaten up so often that his adoptive mother decided to pay him lessons in martial arts. He was good, almost as good as Mikasa. But only almost.  
He had always lost against Mikasa. Armin comforted him regularly saying she was a natural.  
While Eren thought about fights in the past and smiled at the memory of Mikasa protecting him in kindergarten ever before he could fight for his own, the teacher entered the room. The students were immediately quiet. Eren turned his attention to the front as well.  
As he saw his new teacher, his eyes widened in surprise.


	2. Eren Yeager

The man who entered the open and friendly classroom was had a dark look on his face. He sat behind the teachers desk and watched the class, what felt like an hour to the students. When his eyes wandered over to Eren he grimaced slightly surprised. A goose bumps covered Erens arms.  
His piercing gray eyes stared at his new class and he sighed:“So, you brats. For you, my name is Mr. Ackerman. The first thing I want to clarify is that I'm the boss here. YOU dance to my tune..." He pulled a piece of paper out of his his pocket and hung it on the board.   
"I sort you now in teams and meanwhile you can also introduce yourselves. Not that it would interest me …", he mumbled the last sentence so softly that only the first few rows heard him and Mikasa but she noticed apparently everything.   
The black-haired teacher cleared his throat:"The teams that I put together have to clean together. If the room is not wonderfully clean afterwards, the whole class must stay in school two hours longer the next day…"   
No one dared to say a word, after another two minutes of staring, the new teacher pointing directly at the first student. This winced. He stammered:"My ..." He didn’t get to finish his sentence because the bad-tempered teacher interrupted him sharply:“We’re not going anywhere with this. Stand up and say your name clearly."  
The addressed stood up and said loud and clear:“Berthold Hoover, Sir.“ „Sit down.“, murmured Mr. Ackerman and ticked one of the empty boxes of the list,"Next"   
Next up was a petite girl with blond hair. She cleared her throat softly and answered with a clear voice:“Krista Lenz"   
The teacher muttered something unintelligible, and she sat down again.   
After a few students, the boy who stopped Jean before was in charge:“Marco Bodt.“ He had put on a friendly smile and sat back down immediately. After him, it was Jeans turn, he abruptly stood up and loudly announced his name:“Jean Kirschstein, Sir!"   
„Sit.“, the teacher replied, annoyed, pointing to the next student.  
When he arrived at Erens table, the brown haired boy raised from his seat right away:"Eren Jaeger."   
He didn’t looked at the teacher's eyes but fixed on the table, slightly awed by the view which Mr. Ackerman had previously given him. With a gesture this told him to sit down. Eren sat back with relive.  
Now it was Mikasas’ turn. With the same cool expression as always, she stood up: "Mikasa Ackerman." The whole class looked now at her, eyes wide.   
Only now Eren was to realize, his adoptive sister had the same last name as the new teacher. At the mention of his name the teacher had flinched, now he went through the rows of tables too Mikasa.   
"Are you trying to make fun of me?“, his voice went many octaves down and scared the shit out of everyone. Everyone in the classroom knew, you should better not invest with him, even though they had just met him first. But Mikasa wouldn’t let herself be fooled.  
"No, Mr. Ackerman. I was just telling you the name I received when I was born. It might happen that names duplicate.“, Mikasa replied with her slightly disinterested voice.  
Resigned nodded the teacher, as close as he was now to Erens table, the boy noticed that the almost black eyes rings and subscribed by stressed out face, he also noticed something else.   
The new teacher was small. Very small.   
Across from Mikasa, which was still standing, he looked tiny. He had to be about 1.60 m, about ten inches shorter than him and Mikasa.  
With a hand wagging he brought the whispering class to remain silent and went back to the front. "When you leave the room you take a good look at the list and the first ones do their job. That's it ... I teach you in the subjects of sport, history and French. All other subjects are taught by others. As you encircle the timetable I begin with my lessons.“, he said and wrote something on the board.   
'Stone Age' "In the past people lived in caves …", he began. The rest of the lesson went down uneventful.   
As Eren packed his bag with the sound of the school bell, he thought only about the new teacher. He was a good teacher, and he also looked not too bad.   
He probably had a wife and two children at home. Even in the door, about to leave the room, he felt himself placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.   
When he turned around, he was frightened a short moment. Behind him stood Mr. Ackerman, pointing accusingly toward the List.   
"Excuse me! I forgot to look at it.“, muttered Eren and pushed past him, scrupulously careful not to pay attention to the teacher, that he might spit on the head purely theoretical. When he glanced at the list, he could not find his name at first until he finally spotted it right on top of the list. He would have to clean the next day with a certain Sasha Blouse. Sighing, he made his way to the next classroom.


	3. Levi Ackerman

His head hurt, as always when he drunk too much the night before. He grimaced and sipped his coffee.   
"Levi. You still have to deliver the report.", the tall biology teacher gently reminded him of his job. The black-haired teacher sighed. The teacher's room, where he always spent his breaks was crowded and noisy, as always.  
The Biologie teacher Hanji Zoe worked on one of their crazy theories that were supposed to change the world again. He sighed and grabbed the documents lying on the table in front of him.  
25 new brats whose biographies he had read until monday. He absently flipped through the wallet, he paid little attention to most students of the students, he merely stopped at a few and then flipped after one minute to the next useless child. Just as he scrolled over to a boy with a cheeky look on his face and very short hair, he hesitated.  
Big green eyes looked at him from the photograph. Even earlier in the class he already noticed those remarkable eyes.   
Somehow they reminded him of something he just didnt know of what, the memory felt painful. "Eren Jeager," he muttered under his breath and read the text for his new pupil. "Did you say something?“, he heard a voice behind him. Confused, he turned around. "Oh, it's just you.“, he said sullenly and turned back to the boy with the brown, wild hair.  
Erwin, who stood right behind Levi, patted the grumpy teacher on the shoulders:"Have fun."   
He laughed and walked away. Levi focused completely on Eren. He was described as ambitious, but without any special talents by his former teachers.  
He had always shone through a strong will. Mr. Ackerman grimaced. Even as he continued to go through the files the strange feeling of painful recognition did not diappear.   
Mikasa Ackerman. She was the adoptive sister of Eren and was known for her many talents, a child prodigy.   
When the school bell announced the next lesson, Levi closed the folder slightly worried but externally completely calm. The next school year would bring many surprises and much worse.  
He let himself get from the trainee coffee and thanked her politely. The trainee was young but very talented and loving.   
"Thank you Petra! Good luck with your trial lesson.“, he encouraged her and left the staff room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a REALLY short chapter, thats why the new one is already coming today.


	4. Jean Kirschstein

Jean sighed and leaned against the stone wall.  
„Hand over a cigarette Marco.“, he muttered, holding the boy with the freckles his hand in front of the face.  
"You should not smoke in the schoolyard jean.“, Marco admonished him, but could not deny him his wish and gave him a packet of Marlboro.  
Jean thanked him and lit relieved one of the white-orange treasures.  
He and Marco were friends with each other and been inseparable ever since elementary school.  
Marco was jeans safety spot and brought him to other thoughts when he was with him. "Why is this idiot Eren related to such a great girl like Mikasa?!?“, he began to complain. Marco ignored the question and answered with slightly different question:"Do you like Mikasa?“  
Jean straightened confused his back and thought about it:"I guess so. Her hair and face are beautiful..."  
"Ah! Okay …", Marco answered and remained silent.  
Jean laughed and put an arm on the shoulder of the slightly taller boy.  
"Hey ... What's going on? You never look so depressed normally. Don’t you dare get sick.“, Jean took another deep breath on his cigarette and then stepped on it in order to turn it off.  
The freckled rubbed a moment over his eyes with the back of his hand and then put on his usual smile:"Sorry, I'm just tired. Let's go. I really don’t want to miss Latin class, otherwise I have to repeat class and I definitely don’t intend to do so..."  
The two boys left their favorite place in the school and went on their way.  
They always spent their breaks in a corner of the schoolyard, a red brick wall separated the location of the remaining schoolyard. An old tree stood in the shadow of the school building, there wasn’t really lots of space.  
With more than four people, it could have been pretty tight but for the two guys it was more than enough.  
So far, no one had discovered this corner, what Jean and Marco very surprised, it was perfect to skip class, relax and smoke from time to time.  
The survey high was not just a high school.  
All types of schools were placed on the large campus. Jean and Marco were in one class since elementary school.  
Sometime in the third grade they had played with a couple of other kids hide and seek and Marco had come across the hidden niche.  
He had not told anyone about the corner. Jean was not very popular, and the other kids were only playing with him because Marco was friends with him and they all liked the freckled boy.  
One day, when Marco was absent for a few minutes, the other kids were playing catching. The little Jean went towards them and announced loudly he wanted to play with them. The others looked at him surprised and just told him to bugger off.  
Small children often do not know how nasty they can be and often exclude other kids in an very rude way.  
It’s always hits one and in this case it was Jean. When he noticed that no one liked him he teared up.  
Furious, he cried: "I do not want to play with you jerks anyway."  
When he ran away sobbing, the other kids laughed at him and didn’t care about how he felt.  
The Tears blurred the vision of the little boy, so he did not notice Marco, who stood before him and ran full speed into him in.  
Surprised Marco caught him and held him on:"Jean? Why are you crying?"  
Defiantly Jean sniffled and wiped his tears Smeared face:"I do not cry. I never cry."  
The boy with the freckles just smiled and took the somewhat smaller boy's hand:"Come with me. I'll show you something really great I found a few days ago. "  
He pulled Jean to his secret corner. “You must never show this to anyone... This is my secret place, nobody comes here except me.“, he whispered.  
Jean laughed, his tears were completely forgotten:"Can I always come here?"  
"Of Course! Only the two of us may come here.“, Marco smiled and pulled a couple of marbles from the pocket of his overalls,"Do you like to play with me with my marbles?"  
Since then, the two were better friends than ever before and since then came daily to the secret area on the large schoolyard.  
Previously, Marco had been taking care of Jean, now they took care of each other.


End file.
